Psych and Order
by PSYCHEDaboutSVU
Summary: It looks like a case of Sebastian Valentine all over again for New York detectives when Shawn drags Gus to come help the SVU Squad with an extremely puzzling case. PsychxSVU
1. Chapter 1

**Psych and Order**

It looks like a case of Sebastian Valentine all over again for New York detectives when Shawn drags Gus to come help the SVU Squad with an extremely puzzling case. PsychxSVU

" So let me get this straight, you read ONE article in the newspaper about a kidnaped 8 year old girl and now were on our way to NEW YORK. And how did you get the New York Times anyway? Huh Shawn? Exclaimed Gus in his usual annoyed tone.

"Dude! Relax! Were just going to walk in casually and introduce ourselves." Shawn said calmly.

" So were just going to walk in to a squad room and introduce ourselves to the NYPD? You do that stands for New York Police Department, right?" Yelled Gus in disbelief.

" Well actually Gus, I thought it stood for Need Your Psychic Detectives." Shawn joked.

" Your unbelievable! Said Gus shaking his head.

" I know. Aren't I?"

**::Cut to SVU theme song::**


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Chapter 2**

_Meanwhile in New York..._

"Ok. Thanks. Bye." Said Elliot as he hung up the phone.

" Any luck?" asked Olivia.

" No. Nothing yet." Replied Elliot in a slightly angry tone.

" Were you expecting something? We have been working on this case for a month and we only had three leads." Questioned Munch from his seat with raised eyebrows.

" Yeah. And they were all crumby too." Grumbled Fin as he sat down with his steaming cup of fresh coffee.

" We don't even know if she's still alive. Mumbled Elliot from his desk.

The SVU team was getting frustrated, and needed some information ASAP. Fortunately Shawn and Gus's plane was just about to land.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

_At the airport..._

" I still can't believe you dragged me into this!" exclaimed Gus as they walked off the plane.

"Gus! Just think... You and me... solving a case for the NYPD."

Shawn was so close to convincing Gus, but Gus just has to be a "good boy" and not take any risks.

" NO. We can't. It won't work. We can still catch the next plane back to California. " Argued Gus.

" This team needs us Gus, without us this little girl can die."

" Fine! But if anything happens Its all YOUR idea. Got it?! "

" YES! I knew I could convince you." yelled Shawn in excitement and disbelief , because his stubborn friend actually agreed.

_Back at the squad room..._

" I have a feeling we are going to get a lead soon." said Olivia as she looked up from reading the case file for the hundredth time.

" What are you, psychic?" joked Munch.

Olivia smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shawn and Gus had just arrived at the police department...

Shawn tapped a police officer on the shoulder, " Excuse me. Where is the SVU squad?

" Over there." He was pointing to a few desks with papers loaded on top of them. Olivia and Elliot were on the phone trying to contact the little girls family, Fin and Munch were looking through hundreds of files constantly telling Olivia and Elliot names and phone numbers.

"Come on lets get over there" Shawn said signaling his worried partner.

Shawn and Gus walk over to Olivia's desk. She gets up from her seat, with Elliot right behind her.

" Detective Benson. May I help you?" She asked in a polite voice.

" Yes. My name is Shawn Spencer. Police Consultant of Santa Barbara Police Department. My sources tell me that there has been a kidnaping of an 8 year old girl?"

Gus rolls his eyes, annoyed at his partner's "psychic prediction". 


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5**

Elliot narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked sternly.

" I want to help" Shawn said as if it was obvious

" And how do you plan on doing that?" Questioned Munch.

Shawn glances at a few of the files sitting on Fin's desk, and tries to remember some minor details. He rubs the sides of his head as if he was in deep thought.

" The girl, she has brown hair, hazel eyes, and her parent's names's are Cindy and... William." Shawn repeated from what he saw from the files he glanced at.

Elliot and the rest of the team stared at Shawn with disbelief.

" Good enough for me, but how do we trust you?. Replied Olivia.

" I don't know if you can trust him, but you can trust me." said Gus confidently.

" Dude! What are you saying. Just let me do all the talking. Okay? Shawn whispered.

Gus sighed .

" Gee, you two crazies are a big help. Droned Fin.

" Give me a chance. You won't be sorry you did." Begged Shawn.

" Fine! But we're not happy about." Elliot snarled.

" Holy Crap! Gus! Did ya hear that! We're in!" Exclaimed Shawn.

" Shawn! They already think you're insane. And THIS isn't helping." Gus yelled.

" Gee, he's right on that point." Commented Munch as he walked by to put away his coffee cup.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 6**

_" _Hey! I take that personally ya know!" Exclaimed Shawn.

" Well, I'll bet you'll take it real personally when I whoop your skinny behind, for not shutting up!' Commented Fin bitterly.

Elliot quickly held back a laugh.

" Do you want our help? Because we could just leave." Offered Gus.

" No, NO! We came all the way from California to solve this case, so we're going to stay! Demanded Shawn.

Cragen walked in. 'What's going on here?!"

" Hello. Captain...Cragen? Is it? My name is Shawn Spencer, and I am a psychic consultant for the Santa Barbara Police Department. I'm here to help on your case." Explained Shawn.

Seeing the captain's annoyed and disbelieving gaze, Gus sighed and thought,

_Here we go again._


	7. Chapter 7

1"Do you really expect me to let this what you call a psychic join our case?" Cragen asked in a firm voice.

"Look Cap, we've been working on this case for two weeks by now. I mean even though he'll just try, and then be kicked out the door doesn't mean we can't give a shot." Fin replied barley believing what he just said.

"Yeah Cap. We're desperate." added Elliot.

"All right, but as soon as this guy-"Cragen started.

"That's Shawn Spencer sir." Shawn said taking Cragen's hand to shake.

"Mess up he's out of here. You hear me?"Cragen ordered.

"Yes sir Cap!" Shawn replied while jumping for joy.

"Thank you so much" Gus added in trying to get on Cragen's good side.

Cragen left the room and went back to his office, hardly understanding what he just did and why.

"Ok. This is what have Shawn. This girl has been missing for- Olivia said before being cut off.

"One week, four days, and 13 hours." Shawn said after catching a good glimpse of some paperwork with information on it.

The squad exchanged confused and amazed glances. Having trouble believing how much this psychic knows. Most of the psychics they've had in the past were just fakes or the even the kidnapper.

"Do you have any pictures that have been taken right before she went missing."Shawn asked.

"We never looked. How would pictures help? We already have one of her that was taken this August. Olivia asked in a confused tone.

"Maybe if I can see the background of the picture I can see something that could help us. Shawn said in reply.

"I'll call the parents and get right on it" Elliot said, picking up the phone.


End file.
